


What if?: Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)

by VSawyer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSawyer/pseuds/VSawyer
Summary: What if Veronica did convince J.D. to not bomb the school?





	What if?: Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, vercnicascwyer.

“This little thing? I’d hardly call this a bomb. This is just to set off the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym. Those are bombs. People are going to see the ashes of Westerberg, and say there’s a school that self-destructed not because society didn’t care, but because that school was society. The only place Heathers and Marthas can truly get along is in Heaven!” J.D. spoke to Veronica, anger clearly in his voice. Westerberg High, it deserved to go. He had thought of highschool going away, and that one thought inspired him. Like he said before, those assholes are the key, they made Veronica blind, even messed her mind up. Them, the students of Westerberg High have taken Veronica from him, and  **they will all go away now**.

“I wish your mom had been a little stronger. I wish she stayed around a little longer. I wish your dad were good! I wish grown-ups understood! I wish we met before they convinced you life is war! I wish you’d come with me—” She responded, tears coming out of her with each line she said. Veronica,  **she was infected** , the girl loved J.D. a lot. Seeing him like this, it-it just wasn’t right. All she wanted was for them to be seventeen, to be a normal, dorky couple. They’d do all sorts of stuff: see bad movies, sneak a beer, watch t.v., bake brownies, maybe even go bowling! Couldn’t he see what Ronnie had wanted for them? Even if they were damaged (really damaged), they could work through that, Veronica would do  **everything**  in her power to help J.D.! But, seeing J.D. like this, him speaking to her like that, now that was the girl’s breaking point. Everything she had said to him,  **she meant it all** , Ronnie had to say something for the male to stop. After saying what she felt, Veronica just dropped down to her knees, covering her already crying face.

“Please J.D., **we can stop this** , t-this isn’t the way.” Cried Veronica, as she begged him to just defuse the bomb. At this time, at this moment, J.D. could see the damage he had done to Veronica. Veronica Sawyer, the love of his life was breaking down in front of him. Who caused this? Jason Dean himself, he had damaged the only light in his life. He hadn’t really thought this through did he?

“V-Veronica, please, don’t cry, I’ll stop this, once and for all.” The now regretful male said, crouching down to Veronica. He had removed her hands away from her now puffy face, and just stared at her. Veronica was  **the last person**  J.D. would ever want to hurt, and the fact that he had done just that really messed him up. Examining Veronica’s puffy face, seeing the sadness he had brought to her, he knew what he had to do.

Standing up from where Veronica was, he walked over to the bomb. The damaged girl watched Jason’s every moves, seeing what she had wanted him to do. With the press of a few buttons, it was defused, it was done. Veronica Sawyer had changed Jason Dean, she had changed his heart. Everything he had done,  **he did it for her**. She meant a lot to him, he couldn’t go through life without her. Life was meaningless without Veronica.

J.D. grabbed the now defused bomb, and slammed it on the floor. Bits and pieces of it had flown to different areas in the boiler room. It truly was over, Westerberg High would remain.

“Veronica, it’s over now, I’m sorry for all of this, I can’t believe I hurt you like  **that**..” Jason said aloud, looking away from Veronica. With the bomb gone, his plan gone, he had realized what he was going to do. Just thinking about it, he felt stupid, but he couldn’t help it, the boy was damaged. “I understand now why you chucked me out like trash, and I don’t hate you for it.”

Rising from the ground, Veronica ran to J.D., holding him tight, basically clinging to the trenchcoat wearing teen, “T-Thank you for this, J.D., thank you.” She cried in his arms, J.D. rocked her softly, calming her down. “I know we’re both really damaged, but if you’re in, then we can both get help, and work through this  **together.** ” Jason Dean nodded, showing Ronnie a soft smile, he was willing to get the help he needed just for her. Either way, he desperately needed it, and he wanted to get better for Veronica.

After the pep rally finished, the pair walked up into the gymnasium, seeing as it was safe to walk out. J.D. and Veronica removed the packs of thermals hidden behind the bleachers, and threw them all away. This was over, Veronica could finally be seventeen with him, Jason Dean. They exited the school, riding away on J.D.’s motorbike to his house.

“Our love is god, Veronica.”

“Our love is god, J.D..”


End file.
